Rulebook
DDO Combat DDO-Combat is turn-based and focused on /roll 1-20. Enemies have the same rights as the player-characters, and their damage will whittle down your HP during the enemy-turn, unless you can negate it with your Armor or spend your turn to Block the attack. Blocking allows you to roll 1-20, and removes that amount of damage from the enemy's blow. Special Abilities All characters are given Class-Abilities, but your character is not limited to only these abilities. Any time you don't want to use a Class Ability, you can emote any move your character would do, so long as you use the rules below. Combat-rules Basic Damage You roll 1-20, the amount you rolled is stripped off your target's HP. AoE-Damage When you deal damage to multiple enemies at once, whether from cleaving melee-strikes or from area-of-effect-damage, you roll 1-20 damage and every affected enemy takes half that damage each. DoT-Damage If you create an effect on your target that does damage over time, such as a curse or setting the target on fire, roll 1-10 and the enemy will take that amount for every round. CC-Attack Roll 1-20 against your DM, if you win, you may stun your target for 1-3 rounds. Major enemies may roll against the Stun with Advantage, and Bosses will generally require a natural Crit to be stunned. Pet-Damage If you have a pet or companion, it may roll 1-10 in combat alongside you, or perform a non-damage-action for 1-20. Your Pets cannot Critical-Hit when dealing damage. Non-Damage If you use a spell or ability that doesn't directly injure an enemy, such as summoning a storm or setting fire to a building, you must roll 1-20 to see how effective it is. If your enemy-target can potentially counter your ability, they may roll 1-20 against you. Other Spells Buff Ally You may spend your turn buffing an ally's next move by rolling 1-20, but your Stats don't affect your Roll. Combat-Heal You may heal an ally while you both are in combat by rolling 1-12. Outside combat this becomes a 1-20. Special Rules Advantage and Disadvantage Certain situations you come across, as well as several of the Racial and Class Abilities, will provide you with Advantage or Disadvantage rolls. This means you /roll your dice twice, when at Advantage you pick the highest of the two, when rolling with Disadvantage you pick the smallest dice. Critical Hits and Failues Whenever you roll a natural 20 or a natural 1, this counts as a Critical Hit or a Critical Fail. Natural Crit-rolls, Hit or Fail, are the most sacred roll in the game, and can't be changed by your Stats, neither positive nor negative. NPCs are also affected by Critical Hits or Fails for their rolls. Roleplay & Ability Reskins All the class-abilities are designed with the possibility to be "reskinned" to better fit a specific character, so long as the mechanics of the spell remains the same. For instance, the Mage-spell "Magic Beam" has flavor-text which states the Mage fires a beam of magic in a continuous line, damaging all enemies. But the spell could be anything the player wishes; A beam of fire, a beam of water, launching a fiery Phoenix in a straight line, etc. HP and Roleplay You should not consider your HP as your "Health", but rather as your "Exhaustion". Your HP is how much exhaustion your character can endure before they're unable to fight any longer. Enemies will usually whittle down on your HP every attack-turn, but roleplay-wise this does not necessarily mean you are hit by every attack. Simply evading attacks or parrying heavy blows could be seen as exhausting and cost you HP. Thus, reaching 0 HP does not mean your character dies, unless you wish them to. Category:Rules Category:Pirate-Code (Rules) Category:Thieves' Code (Rules)